marvelvscapcomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Trish
Trish es un personaje que fue originalmente del videojuego Devil May Cry, y ha aparecido en cada una de las otras entregas numeradas de esa saga, a excepción del videojuego Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Apariencia Siendo un demonio creado para engañar a Dante, Trish fue creada para parecerse a su madre, Eva, teniendo el mismo corte de cabello rubio. Cuando ella lleva alrededor consigo el arma Sparda, Trish luce un top de cuero con un escote en forma de rayo entre sus pechos, así como pantalones y botas negras. Personalidad Su personalidad es difícil de identificar, ya que ha cambiado ligeramente a lo largo de los videojuegos de la saga. En el primer videojuego Devil May Cry, se entusiasmó con la idea de ser un "compañero" al final, dándole una calidad casi inocente. Sin embargo, en la serie anime, su personalidad cambia, ya que constantemente parece estar trabajando para su propio beneficio. Esta misma personalidad se asigna su personaje en el videojuego Devil May Cry 4. Aunque mientras estaba bajo el disfraz de otra persona, adopta una actitud más refinada y humilde hacia los demás miembros de la Orden de la Espada, esto fue sólo una buena actuación de su parte. Jugabilidad Trish, después de formar una sociedad junto con Dante lucha usando el arma Sparda, como lo hizo en las primeras dos entregas de la saga. Ella tiene acceso a Round Trip como un proyectil, y Super Move. Puede realizar sus habilidades de relámpago del videojuego Devil May Cry original, así como Luce & Ombra, armas que tenía en videojuego Devil May Cry 2. Comandos Normales *Stiletto Kick Ataques Especiales *'Low Voltage': Trish dispara de 1 a 3 tornillos de un rayo hacia adelante. Este ataque también se puede hacer en el aire, y se dispara en un ángulo hacia abajo. *'Trick "Hopscotch"': Trish establece una trampa mágica que dispara hacia arriba cuando un enemigo pasa sobre ella. *'Trick "Peakaboo"': Trish crea una trampa de un relámpago mágico que los choques y el enemigo que la toca. *'Round Trip': Trish carga a Sparda y la lanza contra el oponente, haciendo que la espada gire alrededor de ellos. *'Sign]': Seguimiento de ida y vuelta, Trish llama a la espalda Sparda, haciendo que la espada para golpear a su oponente en el camino. *'Air Raid': Trish's Flying especial. Trish se cierne en el aire con un aura dorada a su alrededor. Hyper Combos *'Maximum Voltage' (Nivel 1): Se puede hacer en aire y en tierra. Trish invoca un círculo mágico amarillo y ataca al oponente con rayos. *'Round Harvest' (Nivel 1): Versión fuerte de "Round Trip". Trish usa la forma de guadaña de Sparda y la lanza, manteniendo el arma que rodea al oponente. *'Duet Pain' (Nivel 3): Trish dispara varias rondas a un oponente en el aire con sus armas, "Luce & Ombra" antes Sparda viene rompiendo en el suelo con una oleada de energía. Después, la Sparda entonces tajea al adversario en una forma guadaña-péndulo, lanzándolos lejos. Cambios en Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Reajustes de serie mágica ", así que la cadena combo M -> cr.M -> cr.H o H que ahora es posible realizar. *Puede realizar "Trick "Hopscotch"", "Trick "Peekaboo"", y "Round Trip" sólo una vez por salto. *Disminución de los frames totales de "Air Raid". *Un "Maximum Voltage" aéreo ahora puede resultar como un OTG. *Se pueden añadir golpes adicionales a "Maximum Voltage" (versión terrestre y aérea) a través de pulsar rápidamente los botones de manera repetida. Curiosidades *En el evento Comic-Con 2010, ella fue confirmada junto con Chun-Li, Doctor Doom y Super-Skrull como personajes incluidos en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Trish tiene un esquema de color alternativo que le da un tono de piel más oscuro, cabello blanco y ropa blanca (para referirse a su disfraz como Orden de la Espada miembro Gloria en el videojuego Devil May Cry 4), un esquema que le da un traje azul con cabello rubio (basado en R. Mika), y un esquema basado en el traje por defecto de Dante. Para el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, pierde el esquema blanco para un Vergil alt. y recibe el "Frigtful Four" naranja (para acompañar con Dante) y un traje de cabello rosa/cabello negro que Capcom dice emite un junio Lin Milian vibración. Su traje DLC esta basado en la apariencia de Gloria. *Su tema musical es una versión remix de "Lock & Load" del primer videojuego Devil May Cry. *El videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 tiene a Trish no sólo la pantalla de su semejanza intencional hacia la madre de Dante, Eva, sino también burlándose del infame dialogo de Dante 'Yo debería haber sido aquel que llenara tu alma oscura con LUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ'YouTube—I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with LIGHT! del primer videojuego Devil May Cry. Ella incluso señala la infamia de ese dialogo. *En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', la actriz de voz en inglés para Trish es Danielle Burgio, su actriz de voz en el videojuego Devil May Cry 4 y para su captura de movimiento. Su seiyu japonésa es Atsuko Tanaka, quien repite su papel de la serie anime Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. **Irónicamente, Atsuko Tanaka interpretó anteriormente a Chun-Li en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, mientras que en términos de su relación con Dante, su seiyu Toshiyuki Morikawa, interpretó a Ryu anteriormente. Tanto Ryu como Chun-Li son incluso recurrentes en la saga completa frente a Capcom. *La secuiencia final de Trish la presenta luchando contra Nightcrawler, quien sigue tratando de decirle que él no es un demonio. *En una de sus frases de victoria, Trish menciona a Gloria, comentando que ella nunca se ha conocido a esa chica. Galería Trish's_Win_Pose.png|Pose de victoria UMVC3-trish-colores.jpg|Colores alternativos trish_dlc_psd_jpgcopy-custom.jpg|Traje DLC Enlaces externos *Trish en Devil May Cry Wiki (español) *Trish en Capcom Database (inglés) Referencias Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de MvsC3 Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Personajes de Devil May Cry Categoría:Demonios